Ramen, Slaps, and Fainting
by Sukii-Sama
Summary: An epic battle. Two warriors in a fight for honor. Naruto and InuYasha having... a ramen eating contest!


Okay so I don't know why im writing this oneshot when I could be writing the next chapter of If.

Enjoy!

Ramen, Slaps, and Fainting.

It all started one day when Kagome asked her friend Sakura a question.

* * *

It was a normal day in Konohagakure, and Kagome was dropping by the village with the rest of the InuYasha gang. InuYasha was looking for trouble, Shippo was looking for candy, Miroku was looking for hot girls, and Sango was emanating a demonic aura while looking for Miroku.

"Hey Sakura!" Kagome yelled and she waved as her friend saw her.

Sakura ran up to Kagome, "Hey, how you been?"

"oh, I'm great!"

"InuYasha still and idiot?"

"yep."

"Shippo _still _a kid?"

"yep."

"Miroku still a perv?"

"yep."

"then I can safely say Sango is still emanating a demonic aura."

"oh yep!"

SLAP!

Kagome and Sakura turned to the source of the sound, "Was that…?" Sakura asked.

"it was!" Kagome answered.

Both of them counted in their heads, _3, 2, 1…_

"IT'S NOT THE HAND THAT'S CURSED!" Sango yelled from somewhere in the distance.

Kagome and Sakura both looked at each other, both trying hard to keep a straight face.

There then was a pause in the conversation, as Kagome and Sakura proceeded to laugh their heads off.

Once they had regained their breath (and a little dignity), Kagome had a question for Sakura, "is Naruto around? I had a thought the other day and it involved him."

Sakura gave Kagome a why-do-you-want-to-know-i-hope-this-thought-wasn't-perverted look and answered, "probably either-"

Sakura was abruptly cut off by a loud yell, "I DON'T WANT A D RANK MISSION! I WANT SOMETHING HARDER! GIVE ME AN A RANK!"

Sakura and Kagome both looked at each other, "Naruto" they said in unison.

* * *

Naruto slammed the door of the fifth hokage's office, "stupid old granny Tsunade…" he muttered as he walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets.

Kagome ran up to Naruto with Sakura following her, "Hey Naruto!" Kagome said in her sing-song voice.

Naruto looked at her and then at Sakura, "oh, yeah! Your Kagome right, Sakura-chan's friend?"

"yep, that's me!"

"sooo, why are you here?"

Kagome smiled.

"Naruto, how would you like to be in a ramen eating contest with InuYasha?"

Naruto grinned, "Bring it on!"

* * *

After Kagome and Sakura told InuYasha about the contest, he was all for it.

He had said that he hoped the kid could hold his ramen.

Let the contest begin!

Naruto and InuYasha were standing at two chairs in Ichiracku's. Sakura, Kagome, Sango, Miroku (with a red hand print on his face), and Shippo were standing closest to the two contestants. Apart from then, the whole leaf village was peering in to see the contest of a lifetime.

InuYasha gave an evil grin, "hey old man! You ready?"

The man who always served at Ichiraku's nodded.

"Well I hope you're ready to lose InuYasha!" Naruto declaired.

"Runt! What makes you so sure your going to win?" InuYasha taunted.

"I always win! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

Kagome intervened just as thing were going to get bloody (very bloody… as an added note, wind scar vs. rasengan?)

"okay!" Kagome said. With one last evil glare to each other, InuYasha and Naruto sat down.

"Ready!"

The man placed a bowl in front of Naruto and then in front of InuYasha.

"Set!"

Naruto and InuYasha both picked up their chopsticks.

"GO!"

They both started slurping and eating and in general pigging out. Every few seconds (and I mean _seconds_) they would both slam the empty bowl beside them and get a new bowl from the ramen man.

They kept eating and eating and eating!

The crowd kept getting larger as more and more people started gathering.

"how long can they go at it?" Shippo asked, staring at the growing size of InuYasha and Naruto's bellies.

"im not sure Shippo, Im not sure." Kagome said, also in disbelief. Naruto and InuYasha were both on their eightieth bowl.

InuYasha slammed his bowl down on the table, half a microsecond later Naruto finished his.

"Hey old man, whats the hold up?" was InuYasha's ever so polite demand.

The ramen man looked shocked. "Umm… well… You see, YOU TWO ATE ALL THE RAMEN IN THE STORE!"

Sakura twitched, "all the ramen?"

Naruto stretched to stand up. InuYasha got up with ease (it's the demon blood-it lets him digest food super fast).

"Well," he said, putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Thanks!"

In a second, everyone at the ramen stood had ran away. Naruto even created kagebunnshin to help him run faster.

When Kagome turned around, no one was in sight. "Well, I better be off! Thanks fo-" she was cut off when the ramen man placed his hand on her shoulder.

"The bill, miss." He said and handed her the bill.

Kagome took one look at the bill, and fainted.


End file.
